


Bees

by Jorie2127 (dsha801)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit of a serious crack, And Cain lives tending bees with Cas occasionally visiting, Bees, Mostly a fix-it fic after Dean receives the mark, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsha801/pseuds/Jorie2127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Cain be like ‘i’mma kill ya’<br/>Cas be like ‘how do u feel about bees’<br/>Cain be like ‘here i made this best friends bracelet for u’</p><p>Set in that moment Cain and Cas met briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Happy crack obviously.

“Hello, Castiel,” Cain says, the words leaving his mouth in a calm tone. There isn't any threat found there. However, surrounded by bodies, Castiel can't help but think how terrifying the greeting still is without it lingering in the air. The “I'mma kill ya’” that comes next is unnecessary, because Castiel has already the knowledge, just by looking into his eyes, that his death would happen in the same way one knows the apple would meet the ground when you let it go. His death at Cain’s hands is just like gravity; a fact.

It's matter of time now.

Castiel wonders how he’s going kill him. How long he’ll make his pain last. Will he bury him like the others, too? Will Jimmy's body, who he's long since used to, be forgotten like the rest?

He regrets having say ‘good bye’ to the Winchesters instead of the, “I’ll call you back.” That perhaps made it more final. And although Castiel has fought beings more powerful than himself and has died many times, lost so much in all his life; he has never been so afraid as he is now. This man isn’t just a demon or a knight of Hell. He’s the first murderer and his tainted soul filled with the pain he has made others suffer through makes Castiel’s skin crawl. 

He swallows, but tries to hide his fear by not looking away. The wind is chilly but in a nice way. Castiel can sense the smell of honey close; it reminds him of his time inside the mental hospital with Meg.

Cain blinks, his hand clenching in a loose fist and Castiel barely fights the instinct to step back. Suddenly, Dean’s words as he told him the tale of how Cain met him and Crowley as they searched for the blade comes into his mind. Cain once loved. And Castiel's hope latches into that thought as he thinks in something to offer to deny the inevitable. 

So he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

“How do you feel about… bees?” he asks, not sure of what he’s doing, silently pondering if this feeling he has is the same the Winchesters feel whenever they stand against a being that could easily kill them. This sense of bravado is empowering in a way.

Squinting, Cain’s fist returns calmly to his side. He doesn’t bother to say anything, he merely leans his weight on his right food and nods his head slightly, as if to say 'continue’.

“I like bees,” Castiel speaks slowly but Cain doesn’t answer back. The silence prolongs and Castiel thinks in his time spent around bees, naked and covered in that golden sweet. “They tell the best dirty jokes.”

Now there’s a tiny smile in Cain’s lips, eyes reminiscent as he glances at his right. The murder leaves his expression and Castiel is able to see a small glimpse of bright in his soul, lighting furiously under all that darkness within.

Cain tells him he likes honey, offers him to show the bees he’s taking care. Castiel accepts and he's transported into a warm farm-like home. He can hear the buzzing sound from the door of the house. The bees are well taken care off and their honey is good. Cain doesn't know what they say but Castiel happily translates, a sudden hope lighting in him. Because if Cain can resist the urges and act so calm, then Dean can, too.

"I've some corn I tended myself, wanna try it?"

The angel nods.

.

Castiel calls the Winchesters after three hours of watching bees with Cain. They come the next day to find Cain doing lunch while Cas proudly wears his best-friend bracelet around his wrist with bee embroidery. He has made one for Dean and Sam, too. They seem wary and freaked out but accept.


End file.
